Der Sonnenuntergang
by ByakuChan
Summary: Puh... das war meine allererste Story. Ich hab sie mal wieder ausgegraben. ACHTUNG! Großes OOC!


DER SONNENUNTERGANG

Es war ein warmer und schöner Sonnenuntergang und die Sonne schien auf eine Großgewachsene Gestallt, die auf einer Klippe stand. Sein langes und silbernes Haar wehte im Wind. Die Sonne beschien auch sein Gesichte und man sah, dass er Zeichnungen auf der Stirn und den Wangen hatte. Der Wind frischte auf und er, Sesshoumaru, schloss die Augen und dachte nach *Heute, vor mehr als Hundert Jahren ist der Mann, zu dem ich einst aufsah, gestorben. Obwohl ich sein Handeln und seine Denkensweise nicht verstehen kann, habe ich jedes Jahr mit Inu-Yasha, an seinem Todestag, auf die für uns hergestellten Flöten, ein Trauerlied gespielt. Heute wird Inu-Yasha wahrscheinlich nicht kommen. Auch wenn wir immer gegeneinander kämpften, haben wir unsere Feindschaft für diesen Tag beiseite geschoben. Doch dieses Mal war die Auseinandersetzung so heftig, dass er bestimmt nicht kommen wird. Ach Vater, was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen warum du und mein Bruder eine Sterbliche wählten. Auch wenn ich so eine Ahnung habe. Auch ich habe einen Menschen bei mir aufgenommen. Sie ist noch sehr jung, aber ohne es zu merken, ist es ganz natürlich geworden sie um mich zu haben.*  
Sesshoumaru blickte wieder auf das weite Meer hinaus. Er seufzte leise und zog eine weis-silberne Querflöte aus seiner Tasche. Erneut seufzte er und hob die Flöte an den Mund. Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihm und er drehte sich überrascht um. Was er dann erblickte, ließ ihn erstaunen und doch huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Du bist doch gekommen?" - "Ja, ja das bin ich. Auch wenn mich das, was du gesagt hast, mehr verletzt hat als alle Wunden die ich je hatte, bin ich doch davon überzeugt, dass du eines Tages begreifen wirst, was Vater und ich an Menschen finden." Sesshoumaru hatte sich wieder umgedreht und Inu-Yasha schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und stellte sich neben ihn. "Ist das Meer nicht wunderschön? So ruhig und doch gefährlich. Als würde es nur schlafen.", sagte Inu-Yasha mit leiser Stimme und zog ebenfalls eine Flöte aus seiner Tasche. Seine Flöte war etwas kleiner als die von seinem Bruder und weis-gold. Beide hoben die Flöten an und sagten wie aus einem Mund: "Ewig wie's die Sterne gibt, glaub daran wirst du geliebt." Dieser Spruch war in beide Flöten eingraviert. Sie setzten die Flöten an den Mund und begannen ein trauriges und zugleich sehr schönes Lied zu spielen. Sie spielten dis in den frühen Morgen. Erst als die Sonne aufging, steckten sie die Flöten wieder weg und sahen sich an. Nach einiger Zeit, drehte sich Sesshoumaru wieder dem Meer zu und Inu-Yasha sagte: "Eines Tages, eines Tagen wirst du verstehen Sesshoumaru.", mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder im Dunkels der Bäume. Sesshoumaru sah noch einige Zeit dem Sonnenaufgang zu.  
*Ja, ja vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages verstehen was wahre Liebe bedeutet. Vielleicht werde ich mich eines Tages ebenfalls in einen Menschen verlieben und dich, Inu-Yasha und dich; Vater eines Tages verstehen.* Nach diesen Gedanken ging er zu seiner Ruhestädte zurück und betrachtete die immer noch schlafende Rin. Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und Lächelte. *Vielleicht wirst sogar du diese Person sein. Vielleicht werde ich mich eines Tages in dich verlieben. Heute scheint es noch unmöglich, doch man weis nie was das Leben für einen bereithält. Und wenn es eines Tages soweit sein sollte, werde ich endlich in der Gage sein euch zu verstehen.* Rin war in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht und strahlte Sesshoumaru an." Morgen Sesshoumaru-sama." - "Morgen Rin.", erwiderte er und lächelte erneut. Er stand auf und sah in den nun hell beleuchteten Himmel. *Ja, ich bin sicher euch eines Tages zu verstehen*  
Am Horizont erschienen die Bilder von seinem Vater und Inu-Yashas Mutter, Arm in Arm, und das von Inu-Yasha und Kagome. Ebenfalls Arm in Arm.

ENDE


End file.
